


Sticky Notes on AO3 Without Using Images

by La_Temperanza



Series: AO3 Work Skins/Tutorials [8]
Category: No Fandom
Genre: Fanwork Research & Reference Guides, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-21
Updated: 2015-07-21
Packaged: 2018-04-10 11:55:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 34
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4390949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/La_Temperanza/pseuds/La_Temperanza
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a live example of my AO3 skin that allows the author to recreate the look of sticky notes (aka Post-Its) in their fic. To learn more about it, you can find the tutorial <a href="http://teekettle.tumblr.com/post/121690800779/so-after-i-made-my-last-ao3-work-skin">here</a>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sticky Notes on AO3 Without Using Images

She looked down at the list she had been periodically checking off throughout the day.

 ~~\- Eggs~~  
\- Milk  
~~\- World Domination  
\- Bread~~

 _Damn,_ she thought. _I forgot about the milk._

Rabbit season!

Duck season!

RABBIT SEASON!


End file.
